


Illogic

by IndigoVoice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoVoice/pseuds/IndigoVoice
Summary: Y lo único que Loki podía hacer al ver al monstruo verde a los ojos era sentirse ligeramente identificado. Y sin saberlo, con ese pequeño gesto, había librado de sus demonios internos no solo a el, si no al Dr. Bruce Baner.





	Illogic

Por sus pensamientos no cruzaba alguna otra cosa en su mente, cada fibra de su ser le recordaba lo ilógico del acto, el no era así. Pero al verlo, verlo perderse en sí, destruyendo cosas sin pensarlo siquiera, en su mente se vio a sí mismo; recuerdos de días pasados en el palacio, escuchando a quien había creído por tantos años su padre halagar a su “hermano” tantas veces que a pesar del tiempo aun resonaban en tus oídos.

¿Cuántas veces no se había sentido solo por no ser un mejor guerrero como su hermano? ¿Cuántas no se había visto como un monstruo al saber su origen? Solo había querido un poco mas de atención, cierto es que su madre había hecho un gran trabajo al educarlo, pero a pesar de todo ella solía estar ocupada gran parte del tiempo, salvo en las comidas, cuando le enseñaba de magia y al anochecer, cuando se acercaba al cuarto que había compartido con Thor en su infancia.

No era una gran petición, solo verse reflejado en los ojos de su padre con el mismo orgullo que estos mostraban al oír una de las proezas de su rubio hermano. Pero los años pasaron y nunca fue lo suficiente digno.

Y es así como terminó ahí, después de ser brutalmente apaleado por el monstruo verde y poco antes de que el grupo de los vengadores hiciera su aparición; Rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello del gigante.

Ni el mismo se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, parecía su cuerpo guiarse a algo natural, algo que necesitaba. Hulk por otro lado, se había quedado quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar, en sus momentos de lucidez como el Doctor Baner se decía que este era un nuevo truco de Loki, mas no se alejo, era tan cálido, no tenía miedo de él. E igual que el Dios, pronto estuvo sumergido en el abrazo, rodeándolo por la estrecha cintura que el príncipe del engaño poseía.

—Todo está bien… — Susurró el joven jötunn casi en su oído. Enterrando su rostro en el cuello del ajeno. —… yo estoy aquí. —

Y por extraño que sonase, de alguna manera Bruce logró tomar conciencia aun con el cuerpo de “el otro sujeto” como solía llamar a Hulk. 

—Estoy aquí Loki… estoy aquí. — Murmuró en voz baja solo para que el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos escuchara, provocando que este se estremeciera un poco.  
En un abrazo, se habían dado cuenta de que todo lo que habían estado buscando todo ese tiempo lo habían encontrado en quien tenían entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzando una nueva vida aqui, publicando el unico fanfic que he hecho ♥


End file.
